Buffy's One True Love
by willowmanga
Summary: What happens when Buffy calls Willow up to tell her how she feels? Please R&R. This is just a quick first time story.


Disclaimer: of course I do not own Buffy or any of its characters.

Authors note: Just a quick idea I had. Also my first fic actually on the internet.

Reviews: Please, Please, Please review and try not to be to harsh because this is the first fic that I have actually let anyone read.

Well here goes.

* * *

As Buffy sat waiting for her true love to come off of her flight she remembered all that it had taken for her and Willow to get here. It had taken seven years for her to realize her love for Will. She was finally going to get the chance to see Will since she had confessed to Will her deepest desire. She had been relieved when Will had told her that she too had felt the same way for her. She had left a message for Willow to call her at Giles' house in England, she hadn't really even expected her to call her back, from what she had been hearing Will and Kennedy were very happy together and had lost contact with most of the people from Sunnyhell. They hadn't really talked a lot and nobodyhad said how they had felt. When she had last talked to Xander he had said that Will had even momentarily blown him off.She then decided that she had to call her again and this time actually tell Willow how she felt about her.

flashback>

(I have to call Will I can't keep denying the fact that I love her.)

"Okay, here goes" She said aloud to herself.

The phone rings at Willows house. She answers hesitatingly.

"Hello."

"Hey Willow its Buffy"

(Oh crap why is she calling now, not after Kennedy and I just broke up, and she's the very reason we broke up.) "Oh hey Buffy how are you doing?"

"Well that is exactly what I was going to call you about, but is something the matter?"

"No, why?"

"Are you and Kennedy doing alright?"

"Yeah, of course" She replied a little too quickly.

"Oh Okay well I guess I'll let you be then."

Oh Buffy don't leave, I want to tell you how much I love you, I can't keep dening myself the fact."Wait, we're not alright, we broke up."

"Oh I'm so sorry Will." Willow could detect a hint of joy in Buffy's voice at that. (wait that sounded a bit to joyful, I know she doesn't like Kennedy but it sounded like she was a little to overjoyed.)

"Yeah we had a major falling out a couple of days ago and I decided that she is not the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with."(Noits Buffy that i want to spend the rest of my life with.)

"Oh, what about?"

(Oh crap) "Umm...well, it was, it was about you Buffy."

"Really?"

" Um, yeah"

"Well Will, are you going to tell me more?"

"So what about you, have you found anyone that your heart desires?" (Oh please say no.)

"As a matter of a fact yes I have, I just don't know how this person feels about me?"

(Oh, I'm to late.) "So, who is it?" Willow says kind of depressed.

"Well thats the other thing.(Okay here goes) Willow I kind of.. well I kind of love you.I've kind of loved you since the first day we met I just didn't realize what it was. When Tara died I thought about how I would feel if you had been the one who died and not her. I realized then that I couldn't live without you and that I had always wanted to be with you. Then you and Kennedy got together, my heart told me I waited to long and so I thought that I would never have the chance to tell you how I felt. So I let you go.Well I just had to tell you that, it has been on my chest for a long time and if you don't want to talk to me anymore thats fine. Goodbye Willow."

"Wait, Buffy. You love me,that is the most wonderful thing that I have heard. Buffy I have loved you since we met too. I just didn't say anything becauseI thought that it would make you hate me. So I tried to douse my flames for you with Kennedy after Tara died but obviously that did not help. She realized that I was in love with you and she told me that she wasn't going to stay around if I couldn't give her my all. BuffyI love you with all of my heart and I want to be with you always too."

"Wills?"

"Yes Buffy"

"I love you."

"I love you to Buffy."

End Flashback>

* * *

Tell me if you would like me to continue.Please R&R. 


End file.
